The Invisible Raven
by Love-2-Write-0524
Summary: Laura is Lucas's twin baby sister, but she always is in the background and no one seems to see her. He sees her, and helps her become the woman she is in the future. Derek and Laura serve together for many tours, the one who saw The Invisible Raven
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

**The Invisible Raven**

**Prologue**

A fifteen year old girl sits quietly in the back of the library with her books opened, spread around the table. She works away furiously writing, double checking facts. She pauses when hears two voices.

"Nathan come on, we can't do this here," Peyton says giggling as kissing sounds can be heard.

"Yes we can Peyton, no one is ever back here. I mean who is hanging out in the back of the library during lunch, only people who are making out," Nathan replies but is only heard as mumbles.

"You have a point," Peyton says as they can be heard moving around the library.

'Great, stupid horny cheerleader and basketball player. It was such as cliche that pretty blonde Peyton Sawyer cheerleader dates handsome Nathan Scott point guard. It was your typical high school crap,' she thinks as she goes back to working.

"I thought you said no one would be back here," Peyton says spotting the dirty-blonde girl working.

"What I thought it would be," Nathan says. "How was I supposed to know she would be here?"

"Uh, maybe because I have been here every lunch hours since the first day of Freshman year," she says.

"Who are you again," Peyton says.

"Laura, Laura Scott, we had English and Math together last year. This year we have History and Science together," Laura says looking at them.

"Right you did your project on Harriet Tubman," Peyton comments.

"That was me, now if you two don't mind we have a Science project due on Friday that I was attempting to do," Laura says going back to her work.

"Whatever," Nathan says leading Peyton to another spot.

'That's how it usually goes. They hate me, I hate them, wrong. They don't care about me. If I was my older twin brother, Bastard, would have come out of my little brother's mouth. But I am just invisible, they make a comment, I throw one back, go for a few rounds, my name is Laura Elizabeth Scott, I am the daughter of Karen Roe and Dan Scott, and I am invisible. That is how I start everyone of my journal entries,' Laura thinks going back to work.

"There you are Laura," Lucas says ten minutes later.

"What would you like Lucas," Laura asks knowing the only time he talked to her was when he wanted something.

"Do you have my English paper," Lucas asks, remembering he asked her to look it over.

Laura moves towards her bag, pulling out a blue folder, sliding it to him, before going back to work.

'This is my life, being ignored, only talked to when I was in the way or something is wanted from me,' Laura thinks as she packs up her bags.

She quickly walks out of the library, stops at her locker, switches for her two afternoon classes before walking away. She walks into the girls changing room. She walks into the furthest stall before putting the seat cover down and sitting Indian style on top of it.

She puts her bag down before pulling out a metal tin. She opens the tin to reveal several exacto knives blades and a small vial of pills. She picks up a small exacto knife blade between her thumb and index finger of her left hand. She rolls up the bottom of her shirt before bringing the blade to the right side of her stomach and pulling it across her stomach.

"Now I feel the physical pain, please allow the physical pain to soak up the emotional pain that fills and hardens my heart," Laura chants as the brings the blade across.

She quickly cleans up as the bell goes off.


	2. Ignored at Home

Disclaimer: I own only Characters you have never seen, and the sub-plot, I do not own any thing you may recognize. So Please do not sue me.

Warning: This story will include drug use, and suicidal implications

**Chapter One: Ignored at Home**

Laura sits in her room working away at her long list of homework and a few side projects. She hears the front door of the house open and the voices of her older twin brother and his best friends voices echo throughout the house.

"Hey did anyone start on that Science project, yet," Skills says as they crash in the living room.

"That's the partnered one right," Lucas asks.

"Nope, that's the one due in three weeks, he is talking about the lab report, for the past experiment that we did last Friday," Jummy says looking at the group.

"Oh crap, I haven't even started that yet," Lucas says cursing.

"Great, we were hoping to look off of yours," Junk says looking at him as his and Fergie's faces drop.

"Laura probably has it finished," Lucas says looking at them.

"Cool you think she would let us copy hers," Fergie asks.

"Please I can always get access to her homework," Lucas says.

"Dude that can get you into a lot of trouble," Mouth says.

"I don't copy it word for word, we always bounce ideas off of each other," Lucas explains.

Laura shakes her head as she comes down the stairs.

"Hey Laura," Mouth and Jimmy say spotting her.

"Hey guys," she replies walking over to her brother, Skills, Junk, and Fergie, handing each of them a pile of paper.

"What's this," Lucas asks looking at her.

"The skeleton for your lab report, all you have to do is add your observations, calculations, proof, and names and you are done," Laura says looking at them before walking into the kitchen.

"That was nice of her," Jimmy says.

"I usually have to bug her to do this for me," Lucas says looking at them.

"Somethings wrong with her," Mouth says.

"Please, she's always like this, it's because she has no friends," Lucas says reading over the papers.

Mouth and Jimmy look at each other before shaking their heads as Laura goes back upstairs.

Laura walks back into her room. She looks over at the exacto blades soaking in rubbing alcohol. She walks over to her computer and turns it on before looking at at her blog as she begins to type:

'_To my loyal followers, if there are any;_

_ Today was one of the hardest days of my life all I wanted to do was to slit my wrists and bleed out in the bathroom and wonder if than my family would care. As I sit in my room and I know I have a bottle of sleeping pills in my bottoms desk drawer and enough pain killers in my 'Pain Kit' to end my life and never have to deal with __them again. It's not like anyone would care if I die, they never see my scars from cutting myself, but I think I might take a different path. Maybe something more destroying since the pot is not longer working._'

Laura hit the publish button before picking up her cell phone and dialing James's number.

"Little L, what can I do for you," an older male voice says excited.

"Got anything strong on you," Laura says.

"I have some Downers, Speed, Roids, Weed, Acid, Special K, Meth, Roofies, Liquid X and E. Pick your poison," he asks.

"Let's try Acid, cost," Laura says.

"You sure, Little L, this stuff isn't like the Downers, Weed, or Tylenol 3" he says.

"Jay, I need something that will make me enjoy a few hours," Laura says.

"Come on over and we will talk business but you are staying here, if you are trying something new," he says.

"Works for me, let me get a bag packed and I'll be there in 20," she says logging off her computer.

"See you than Little L," he says before she heads a dial tone.

'So people may think I am invisible but that does not make innocent. James Lawson is a graduate of Tree Hill High, he graduated when I was a freshman, he was my senior buddy for eighth grade, he could tell I was struggling. He introduced me to Weed a few months later, than different Downers, than Tylenol 3 when I started cutting. I guess you could call him a friend, more like supplier, I'm not an addict I just like a release,' Laura thinks as she packs her school bag with her essentials before packing back up her 'Pain Kit'.

"Laura we are leaving, Mom should be home in 2 hours," Lucas calls before she hears the door close.

Laura quickly goes back to packing her things before closing her door as she walks out.

'It's not like my mom is going to wonder where I am. It's like she only wanted Lucas and I was just an add-on. I get the good grades, but Lucas is the perfect one. Please he only gets good grades because of me but do I ever get a thank you, no I get nothing, but annoyances when he wants something' she thinks as she walks out of the house.

She walks down the street with her head towards the ground, listening to her music as she walks towards the one person who probably really cares about her. She attempts to ignore everyone as she walks towards her favorite spot in the world.

James's was a safe heaven. Lucas didn't know about, neither did any of the kids that she went to high school with. It was just as invisible as her.


End file.
